


Domesticity

by KiraLover69 (Desdemonia)



Series: Biweekly Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemonia/pseuds/KiraLover69
Summary: Biweekly Prompt Challenge:"one of them teaching the other how to do some domestic task and not making them feel bad that they never had to learn it before"





	Domesticity

"Aww Dax, don’t be embarrassed," Kira said, resting her hands atop Dax’ who had them laying on her knees,  _ "Plenty _ of people don’t know how to cook!"

Jadzia sighed, refusing to look to Kira, "It’s just that…" she shook her head, "I feel foolish. It’s a privilege that I've never had to learn how to cook, that I didn't need that to survive, that-" she paused, takes Kira’s hands in hers and looked her in the eyes, "You know, Ben once told me: ‘It's easy to be a saint in paradise’" Jadzia smiles bitterly, "It seems silly, but I think that I finally understand what he meant."

"There’s no shame in not knowing something, you know" Kira said, turning to look at the viewport of her quarters, "You know I've never held it against you that you didn’t know something," she huffed, "Even if it’s as mundane as cooking, you know, Shakaar never knew how to cook." Kira smiles suddenly, as if remembering something specially funny, "He always tried to cook for us, but his food was  _ terrible _ ." she laughs, "Furel and I always sneaked to the campfire to cook before he could, ours were maybe the most edible meals."

Kira stood and walked to the viewport, leaning in to the window, "I hope you understand I don't ever want you to feel ashamed. We  _ do _ come from different places, different backgrounds, but at the end of the day I love you  _ so _ much and I don't want you to feel diminished by anything I say." Kira turns back to look at Jadzia, "have I ever gave you the impression you had to be ashamed for something? Please tell me if I’ve ever said anything."

Jadzia shook her head, "No, no! Nothing you’ve said has made me feel like that it’s just… I guess it’s just some things I need to process…" she shook her head and stood, walking behind her and resting her head on Kira’s shoulder, "But that doesn’t matter right now," her smile curved on Kira’s neck, "Will you teach me, then?"

Kira let out a short laugh, "Of course! We can make it a day! I’ll ask Sisko for his kitchen, I'm sure he’ll have no problem letting us make a mess. There’s  _ so much _ I want to teach you! Oh!" she exclaims, "You can download a list of Trill traditional dishes!"

"Yes, yes. I’ll be sure to call my father and ask him to send me his great-grandmother’s recipe book." at Kira’s delighted look, Jadzia continues, "He’s very serious about that, you know. Cooking that is." she shakes her head with an eye-roll, "Always has been, really. He used to make fresh  _ Galzak _ for me and my sister every day when we were young," With a fond smile she explains, "It’s a type of bread, Ben’s spiced jelly goes  _ really _ well with it."

"Really?" Kira’s eyebrows shot up, "could you maybe… Convince your father to send you a fresh loaf? I’ve always wanted to try Trill food, but the replicated stuff just isn’t the same."

"He may be persuaded, yes," Jadzia smiled, "I’ll ask him to send in some  _ Lida _ my uncle grows too, it’s a really sweet fruit."

Kira’s smile was infectious, Jadzia could see her through the viewport’s reflection, "We’ll make a day out of it. Maybe you’ll even learn to make Hasperat!"

Jadzia laughed. It was going to be a  _ great _ time.


End file.
